Innocence
by Know-It-All-2009
Summary: The war has finally ended but things are not as good as everyone makes them out to be. Hermione Granger X Bill Weasley HarryPotterFanfiction Challenge 100 Prompts
1. Prompt List

1\. Haunted

2\. Clock

3\. Stare

4\. Sliding

5\. Dark room

6\. Crying

7\. "I have an announcement to make!"

8\. Wink

9\. Bridge

10\. Letter

11\. Sorrow

12\. Hit by an object (bonus points if deliberate)

13\. Waiting

14\. "Will somebody please tell me what is going on?!"

15\. "You don't have to leave." "Yes, I do."

16\. Duel

17\. Howling

18\. Excited

19\. First time (kiss, date, sex, etc)

20\. Anger

21\. "I hate you, but I can't stay away from you. What is this power you have over me?"

22\. Forbidden

23\. Lust

24\. Notes

25\. A chase scene

26\. "I've spent years waiting for you and now you want to leave me. I won't let you go without a fight!"

27\. "Just stay away from me! Never come near me again!"

28\. "I'm tired of fighting, of talking, of thinking. I'm tired of everything." "Are you tired of me?" "You're the reason why. It's you that I can't stop thinking and talking about. It's my love for you that I can't stop fighting. It's you, it's always you and it always will be you."

29\. Acceptance

30\. Mistake

31\. Prank gone wrong

32\. Drunken admission

33\. A bad habit

34\. "I am not a prize to be won!"

35\. "I will hurt you if you ever talk to me again."

36\. Pain

37\. No choice

38\. "I will fight for you. I will die for you. I will sacrifice everything I have for you. What else can I give but my entire being?"

39\. "I want you to hold me, I want you to love me, I want you to be there every single time that I need you and even during the times when I don't. I want you to marry me!" (bonus points for a girl saying it)

40\. Running away

41\. Dreaming

42\. Devastation

43\. Barefoot

44\. Cold

45\. Rain

46\. Moonlight

47\. "It's a little small, isn't it?"

48\. "Don't you have something to make this go a little faster?"

49\. Nightmares

50\. Broken glass

51\. Cheating

52\. Bouncing

53\. "It shouldn't hurt to love you."

54\. "Look after him/her, she/he deserves it."

55\. "Professor!" _hides suspicious object behind back._ "Why, what a lovely surprise to see you here."

56\. "That right there… That was messed up."

57\. Flying

58\. "I will pay you to shut up."

59\. "I'm trying to cut down."

60\. "No. No! You are not allowed to be that much of an idiot!"

61\. Lights

62\. Dancing

63\. Climbing

64\. Sneaking

65\. Spying

66\. Eavesdropping

67\. "I saw them in the library… They weren't studying the books."

68\. "Whoa! Seriously!"

69\. "I'm happy for you." "I'm happy that you're happy." "I'm happy that you're happy that… I'm stopping this right now."

70\. "She said. He said. Who cares who said it? I just want to know if it's true!"

71\. "This is worse than when someone put super-glue on all the toilet seats." "Sorry about that." "That was you! I had to go that day!"

72\. "If you want revenge then I know just the people you need to speak too." "No, I am not asking the Marauders/Weasley Twins for help. I'll never live it down." "Fine, but so you know, they're better at this than you are."

73\. Secret

74\. "It hurts to see you with him/her. It hurts because I wish it were me."

75\. A tearful departure

76\. A shocking confession

77\. Chocolate

78\. Lips

79\. Strawberries

80\. "He's like a tornado. Blows through unannounced and unwanted leaving a trail of destruction in his wake." "You gotta admit, it is more fun when he's around."

81\. "Bother!"

82\. "Let's go bother Snape."

83\. Hug

84\. Kiss

85\. Affair

86\. Marriage

87\. "Will you go stand over there for one moment?" "Why?" "I want to talk about you and I don't want you to hear."

88\. Slamming

89\. Books

90\. "Hey, look at this."

91\. "What the hell!"

92\. "Every school has a troublemaker, a rule breaker, a ladies man. He's ours."

93\. "You persistent delusional idiot."

94\. "I hate you." "I love you too."

95\. A strange question

96\. A sudden change of topic

97\. "I know something you don't know. I know something you don't know."

98\. "Stupid, annoying jerk!"

99\. Flagpole

100\. "We are definately doing that again!"


	2. Stare

_**Innocence**_

_Challenge: Picked this up from the __**Harry Potter Fan Fiction Challenge: 100 Prompts**_

_Idea: I've been wanting to write a Bill/Hermione for a while and actually have another that is in the works but is very slow going because I have yet another fiction that has taken over my life because of how addictive the prompt is._

_Title Idea: Came from the fact that before Deathly Hallows, although they had fought and trained with Harry some, Hermione (and Ron) where still innocent in what darkness lay out there waiting for them._

_Stare_

* * *

After her parents memories had been erased and she had packed up the last of her belongings that she had decided to take with her, Hermione Granger had arrived at the Burrow and it looked like the entire Weasley clan had been anticipating her arrival.

Harry was the first to sweep her into a tight hug before Ron gave her a one-armed hug before as usual mumbling something about food which made his mother shoot him a scathing look.

"Hermione dear, why don't you have a cup of tea and go lay down until it's time for lunch?" the Weasley matron recommended, noticing just how mentally exhausted Hermione was. "I'll have one of the boys come wake you when it's time for lunch." She said, as the tea pot floated over to the table on her adoptive mothers command before pouring Hermione's tea just the way she liked it, a little bit of lemon, a small amount of milk and no sugar. That was something that only Harry had figured out in the entire time they had been friends.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. That sounds amazing." She said, wanting to escape the looks she was receiving from the entire Weasley clan. Everyone, including Charlie, had returned for Bill's wedding and most would be popping in and out all summer to help with the preparations for the wedding that would be the grandest wedding the Weasley's had seen in generations.

Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley where all looking at her like she was going to fall to pieces in front of them at any moment and she assumed the only reasons Bill and Charlie weren't was because they were not currently in the room.

Hermione drank her tea in relative silence as those around her carried on a dulled conversation to Hermione's hearing even as Mrs. Weasley kept a close eye on the young girl in front of her. As soon as her tea was finished Mrs. Weasley's loud and commanding voice carried throughout the small kitchen.

"Ginny dear, why won't you show Hermione to Bill's old room since Fleur is bunking with you and Bill is now staying at Shell Cottage?" the red-headed mother asked, but they all knew that any request from her was just a thinly veiled command so her youngest child and only daughter jumped to obey, not wanting to make her mother upset when she was so happy about her eldest boy getting married as he was already twenty seven years old.

Hermione followed Ginny to the very top of the Burrow before entering the only door that was on the floor right below the attic where the ghoul slept.

"As long as you cast a silencing charm the ghoul shouldn't bother you; it's what Bill did when he was home before starting at Gringots. If you need anything just let us know, you know you're like a sister to me Hermione."

Once Ginny had left her alone for the evening Hermione pulled her trunk out of her pocket before turning it back into its original size and then falling onto the bed fully clothed intending on sleeping away her distress and feelings of dishonor from erasing her parents memory.

She had made the choice look easy on the outside; but it was by far one of the hardest things the smartest witch of her age had ever had to do.

* * *

Hermione woke a few hours to the feeling that someone was staring at her. Sliding her hand to her wand, which was thankfully under the covers she came up wand first, pointing it at whoever had been stupid enough to attempt to sneak up on her, a curse on the tip of her tongue.

"Expelli…"

Her assailant was much quicker than her with their wand work , and silent, as her wand flew into his hands just as she recognized the mop of red hair that was now holding her wand.

"Bill!" she said, attempting to catch her breathe from the fright of him showing up in the middle of the night. "Your mum said that you were staying at Shell Cottage…" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the fact he still held her wand.

"I am. I just had to come get a few things." He said, placing her wand back in her hand with his self-satisfied smirk as he heard her heartbeat pick up for another reason all together as she finally got a good look at the eldest Weasley since the Battle of Hogwarts.

The left side of his face was still raw from where Greyback had attacked him, and like all things done by dark creatures or dark magic, it was only repairable to only a fraction of what it was beforehand. When she realized that she had been staring she looked away, blushing slightly as it was his turn to raise an eyebrow in her direction.

"Sorry. I'm just glad to see you weren't as badly hurt as we originally thought." She said, as her blush crept further up her neck until the smirk across his face broke out into a grin.

"Good to know. I've heard enough about you to know that you aren't one for vanity." He said, adding under his breathe "Thank Morgana," which to Hermione seemed quite a bit odd. No one in the Weasley family had mentioned it, after he had started healing up from the attack of course.

"Of course not!" she said, laughing, attempting to keep her voice down as to not have the entire Weasley clan up the stairs as well as Bill's fiancé. "That's just shallow and vain. I can't stand people that stare because of something that's not their standard of '_normal'_." She said, shaking her head at the image that train of thought had produced in her head.

"You are one interesting witch Miss Hermione Granger. I think I may have to get to know you and Harry better this summer." He said, staring into her eyes to make sure he hadn't scared her off.

"If you like." Was her reply, not really expecting him to follow through with his offer, even as he never broke eye contact with the witch that was in front of him. "Weren't you here to get something and then leave?" she asked, once again raising a challenging eyebrow in his direction as he only stared her down even more.

"Right you are Miss Granger." He said, wandlessly summoning the clothing he had come to get, glad when it flew rapidly into his hands at his request; glad to see that his use of wandless magic had caught her attention although he wasn't sure why. "I believe I'll be seeing you at dinner once I'm off. Have a good day." He said before he disappeared from her sight leaving the smartest witch of her age very, very confused.


	3. Pain

**Innocence **

_Pain_

* * *

_Authoress Note: _

_**TheBookWorm90: **__I wouldn't say slow, slow. You're getting two updates tomorrow. _

The fan fiction that has taken over my life has finally started to be posted as is called **She Walked Away **currently sitting at **90 Chapters **on my computer. Three have gone up tonight, one more this week and then it will go to a biweekly posting schedule and is **nowhere **near completion to the point I couldn't even guess how many chapters the first part would be but in a ball park I'd say **150 **at the most before moving onto the second arch in that story line.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning as a sharp pain shot through her arm. Clutching the spot where Bellatrix had sliced that ugly word into her arm she stumbled around for her beaded bag before summoning it and pulling out a pain relieving potion, downing it in on gulp. From there she stumbled out of her room and attempted to silently make her way into the kitchen.

Not finding any Essence of Murlap in Mrs. Weasley's medicine cabinet Hermione put it off as a lost cause as she waved her hand before the tea pot made its way over to the sink to be filled before tea leaves added just the right amount into a tea mug before it was set on the archaic, by muggle standards, stove.

The pain relieving potion would take the edge off the pain that was emitting from the scar on her arm and stomach, but it wouldn't release her from the full grasp of it, ah the wonders of dark magic, nothing could ever really cure it, only temporarily make it better.

Hermione had been so lost in thought she didn't hear the tea kettle scream announcing it was finished into the shrill noise suddenly wasn't there anymore. Coming back to herself she looked over at the stove, surprised to see none other than Bill Weasley pouring the hot water over two cups of tea leaves.

"Morning Bill, how long was it going off?" she asked, trying not to blush at the fact she had been so thoroughly distracted. Two weeks ago such a distraction could have, _no, _would have gotten her killed in one of the many battles she had fought.

"About ten minutes, but I think you of all people are allowed to get lost in your thoughts now that it's finally safe to stop running in crisis mode for so long." Bill said as he levitated the tea over to her and when she took a sip she was surprised to find it exactly the way she liked it; that meant Bill was observant, very observant, she would have to keep her guard up around him.

"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Hermione asked, looking at the clock on the wall that showed even Arthur was still home.

"It's Saturday." He said, the smirk that made Hermione go weak in the knees cross his face which made the younger witch glad she was sitting down.

"Ah. There wasn't a reason for us to keep track of what day of the week it was while we were… well you know." Hermione said, not able to bring herself to say it, even though the Dark Lord's name no longer had a taboo attached to it.

"That's reasonable enough. How's the pain doing?" Bill asked, giving her a look that seemed to seep right into her soul.

"What pain?" Hermione asked, trying to play it off, not realizing she had answered too quickly, much to quickly.

"You have a dark scar on your stomach which is why you stopped wearing tank tops and you have the derogatory word for muggleborn etched into your arm." Bill said, giving her a sad smile when she looked at him quizzically, "When the three of you returned and after Voldemort was defeated you all slept for three days while Madam Pompfrey looked you over. A report was given to the order. Malnourished, cursed scars, stress fractures, head damage, spell damage, nerve damage, you guys had been through the works."

Hermione stared into her tea for what seemed like forever before she remembered that Bill had asked her a question that she had basically deflected, trying to play it off as nothing.

"It hurts and the pain relieving potions aren't working much anymore." She replied as she pushed her hair back before tying it up with a band that she kept around her wrist.

Bill didn't say anything, just stood before he began rummaging around in the cabinet before coming back with a flask which he poured into her tea cup as well as his which made her wonder just how bad the scars that where across his face bothered him.

"Not enough to get you even tipsy but just enough to take the edge off the pain." He said, raising his tea cup in her direction before taking a deep sip of his tea, inhaling the scent as if it was ambrosia before giving her a long searching look.

"You know, since Greyback attacked me my sense of smell has gotten a lot stronger as has my sense of taste. Things I used to love I can no longer stand things I didn't even notice I now notice by their scent. Take you for example, parchment, old books, and ink quiet a rather pleasant smell if I do say so myself. Much better than dousing yourself in perfume." He said, his face scrunching up at the end, which told Hermione exactly who he was talking about, but she chose to stay silent, it was only two days until the full moon which would explain why he was at the Burrow instead of home if Fleur did overdo her perfume usage.

What struck Hermione as odd was, the longer they talked, the less she noticed her pain, but beyond that. Beyond that, the scent Bill had used to describe her was exactly what she smelled when she smelled amortentia and it was exactly the same scent she smelled coming off of Bill at this moment.

Hermione bit her lip and chose to allow Bill to talk, not wanting to over think it as he went on about working for the Goblins and how he might be teaching at Hogwarts the next year and how Fleur.

"Teaching at Hogwarts next year?" Hermione said, forcing her brain to back track to that statement as he gave her that smirk that told her he knew she was lost in her thoughts.

"Yep." He said, popping the 'p' on the end of the word. "Keep it to yourself though. No one's supposed to know yet but it's already a sealed deal and all that rubbish. You are returning to Hogwarts next term right? It'd be nice to get to know you a little better." Bill said, the look in his eyes unreadable to Hermione, which bothered her slightly.

"Of course; Ron and Harry think I'm crazy for it but I want to sit my NEWT's and then probably go into legislation or something of that sort." She said, gauging his face to catch his reaction but he was a master at keeping his face schooled, even more than Hermione was.

"After everything, I just can't see you in legislation for some reason." He mused, before he drained the rest of his tea and started for the stairwell.

"Go wake Ron and Harry, I'm gonna get Gin, Charlie and the twins. I think it's time we made breakfast for mum once." He said, taking the stairs two at a time, leaving her very, very confused.


End file.
